Contrast
by Freakydotcom
Summary: Okay, so our pretty bishounens from D.N.Angel are spending their holidays together! It's a simple story, but it's a lot of fun! ...maybe Warning: Shounen ai and later yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, Risa would be killed in the first volume. - tortured to death… anyway, don't sue me. I'm (VERY) poor. (Ask my friend Alex! She'll eagerly confirm it!)

**Freaky:** Hello strangers! So! This is the third D.N.Angel fanfiction by yours truly, me. (bwahaha)

And to the Mediaminer readers: I hope you're not tired of me!

Anyway, this is something new. I got this fresh idea, it's kinda weird but I'm not telling why. (evil laughter) So READ my lovelies ( - is that a word?) and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (ahem, thank you very much.. P)

Oh ya, well, English is my third language.. thingy. So there are plenty of grammar mistakes. Tell me if there are, like, major mistakes! I want my English to INPROVE! Yiir!

**Contrast**

Chapter ONE

"What the fuck?" Dark yelled out loud, "in no fucking way am I gonna waste my holiday with that creep!"

"But Dah-aaaaaaaaark! Please!" Daisuke looked pleadingly at Dark.

"No."

"Coooome oooooon! We're talking about two weeks at a five-star hotel… by the BEACH!"

"N.O.! Shut up already …stupid kid."

Daisuke bit his lower lip. _Damn, he's so stubborn_.

"Okay… fine, whatever."

Dark smiled... What a relief. Normally Daisuke doesn't give up so easily.

"… Anyway, I'm going. Hiwatari-kun said that he doesn't care you're there or not. His going to have _fun_ with me… no matter what…"

"Yah yaah… like as if I'd car-… WHAAAT!" Dark shouted out in rage," WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT LOWLIFE MEAN BY SAYING HE'S GONNA HAVE "FUN" WITH YOU?"

"Ooooh… Gee, Dark, I don't know…" Daisuke smirked," … but I'm looking forward to see Hiwatari-kun with a bathing suit on, he must be hot!"

"DAI-CHAN! Can't you see what that bastard is up to!" Dark took a deep breath.

Daisuke looked up innocently.

"What are you talking about, Darkie?"

"First, DON'T CALL ME THAT! And second, YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU DIMWIT! HE'S TRYING TO GET LAID… WITH YOU!"

Daisuke paused and looked at Dark. Dark could see his reflection in the big, ruby eyes. Then, Daisuke smiled ear to ear.

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"Wha-.."

"Hm… I wonder if he's good in bed…"

"Dai-"

"Oh yeah, he must be. Yeah, definitely. Well, actually, who cares if he's good in bed. As long as he looks goo-"

"Daisuke!"

"What!"

"What was _that_?"

"What was what?"

"The oooooh, creepy boy is so hot, I want him' THAT what!"

"What's wrong? I have the right to think he's oh so sexy'… Geez, it's a free country…"

Dark was gob smacked. This isn't his cute Dai-chan. He rubbed his nose. _That fucking ice cube has brain washed my cute Daisuke._

"So… this vacation by the beach…"

Daisuke lit up.

"Yeah?"

"When is it?"

"Uhm… actually, Hiwatari-kun will be here soon." Daisuke glanced at the clock hanging on wall, "Like, in one and a half hour…"

"… What did you say?"

"One and a half hour."

"Why the heck didn't you tell me a bit earlier!"

"Oh, so you are coming…"

"Ya, whatever."

Daisuke's eyes popped out.

"Oh…! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Daisuke gave Dark a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. Dark pushed Daisuke off, blushing.

"Okay! Okay!" Dark smiled, "I'm gonna go upstairs and pack, okay?"

"Okaaay!"

Daisuke smiled as Dark murmured:" _friggin chibi."_

Dark grinned. He finally managed to somehow smack the suitcase together. It looked like as if it was about to burst. Dark wiped sweat off his head. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I GOOOOOT IT!" Daisuke squealed with childish excitement.

Dark chuckled and shook his head. _Goddamnit, he's too cute! …I'm never gonna give him to you, stupid creep!_

He grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs.

"Yo, creepy boy."

"'Sup, thief."

"AH?"

"So! You've decided to come with us…"

"Uh huh."

Dark looked at Satoshi … and he couldn't look away again. Dark opened his mouth and was about to drool. Satoshi was wearing tight dark-blue jeans and a loose grey ripped-off sleeves t-shirt with the graffiti-like text _Screw me or die_ written on it Dark blinked. That was a straight forwarded message. Dark eyes swallowed Satoshi's muscular yet slim arms. Dark also noticed Satoshi wearing sunglasses instead of normal glasses. Dark gulped and smoothed his clothes. He looked away and cleared his throat.

Satoshi smiled and said: "Are you guys ready?"

"Yaaah!" Daisuke shouted out loud. He bounced over to Satoshi's jet-black Porsche," Come ON Dark! Move your ass!"

"Shuddup! I'm coming!"

Satoshi was already by the car.

Dark locked the door and went over to the others.

"So Niwa-kun, why don't you sit in the front with me?"

"Are you aloud to drive? I mean… aren't you… a bit… young?"

"Oh… I have this… I guess you can call it… a special driver's license. Nothing special…"

Dark sneered, why is Daisuke sitting up front with _that_ weirdo.

Happily, Daisuke hopped in the car. Dark sulked at and also went inside the car. Then Dark choked. Golden light blended his eyes.

"What… the…"

Daisuke turned around to see what's going on. He gasped.

"Kr… KRAD!"

So guys! Did you like it? Review! Shall I continue? Stop? REVIEWS! (Yes I'm desperate!)

(BGM: going down in flames/ Three doors down)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, Risa would be killed in the first volume. – tortured to death… anyway, don't sue me. I'm (VERY) poor. (Ask my friend Alex! She'll eagerly confirm it!)

**Freaky: **Hello readers! Right now I'm very tired… I just spent a looong time writing this chapter. It's LONG (well, to me, it is) and I put a lot of efforts in it, so I'll be very happy if you enjoy particularly this chappie. It was prewritten on paper and stuff. Please review, I'll be very grateful. chu!

Btw, Dark&Light , thank you for your comment! It boosted me with energy! Oh ya! About the "screw me or die" thing.. I really don't know why it was written on Satoshi's shirt. He's weird.. twisted… ask him. He'll tell you why.

… (silence)

**OH YA!** Btw, to the readers. I already wrote this chappie before I posted the first chapter. And **darkest moon**, **tohmaXshuichi**, **Kitty Elric** and **dizzy-otaku**, thx for ur reviews! 3

**ENJOY! smooch**

DON'T WORRY! LEMON SOON (I hope) MAYBE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Chapter Two

"No Way…" Dark breathed silently, then he said a bit louder (okay, a lot louder), " NO MY GRANDMA'S BUTT WAY!"

"He- Hello Krad…" Daisuke said shyly.

Krad smiled cheekily to both of them: "So, I guess Saa-chan didn't tell you guys about me tagging along…"

"Don't call me that!" Satoshi murmured angrily.

"Saa-chan?" Daisuke blinked astonished, "Saa-chan? What's up with the honorific? What's up with the whole "Satoshi-sama" thingy?" ( - A/N: I'm sorry, again, my lack of English uhm… what was the word? Vocabulary! There's the word!)

"Well, Daisuke, you see… I –"

"STOOP!" Dark yelled in rage, " THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is… (breath heavily) WHY IS …. _THAT_ HERE?"

"Aaaw Dark," Krad looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "Don't call me "that" I'm human (yeeah right) just like the rest of you…"

Dark scorned: " I don't care.. even if you turned into a pink pig… I won't care… In no way am I gonna sit in the back with tha – _him_. Uh uh! No way. I'd rather eat shi –"

"Who cares if you are with us anyway?" Satoshi looked coolly up at Dark.

Dark gave Satoshi a stare that could kill. He took a big inhalation and said: "Fine, I'll go back, as if I really wanted to come with you guys.. (Daisuke whimpered) Not every person is as cold as you, icy creepy boy.."

Satoshi growled in silence. Krad shifted in his seat. A quiet, but growling Satoshi was not good.

Dark smirked loudly.

Satoshi clenched his fists. He grabbed Daisuke's collar pulled him towards himself, Daisuke inhaled air hastily, gasped and felt surprisingly warm and soft lips pressing against his own. Daisuke's vision was blurred, he felt hot and a moan escaped his mouth… Satoshi put his hand under Daisuke's shirt and massaged his well-trained flat stomach. Gently, Satoshi opened Daisuke's mouth with his own, letting his tongue explore Daisuke's sweet warm mouth. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut, feeling an unbearable heat…

"…Nng…"

Dark twitched slightly, he was too shocked to say anything. Krad had an unreadable face with no whatsoever emotions.

Then, Satoshi broke the kiss and let go of the redhead. The blue-haired wiped the sweet spite on his faint pink and thin lips.

There was an unbearable moment of silence.

Dark opened and closed his mouth several times, still hoping that he was dreaming. Daisuke stared at his feet blushing madly, he was speechless. Krad was still quiet.

Satoshi, however, wasn't affected at all.

" So, you think I'm cold?" Satoshi licked his lips, "… Dark Mousy."

Dark trembled, the way Satoshi said his name was indescribable. The way Satoshi said his name made Dark wanted to cover himself with something. He felt awkward… and naked. Dark felt his stomach making flip-flops. He touched his cheeks, feeling strange warmth he has not felt for a long time. Dark was blushing furiously. He turned his head, hoping that no one saw his blush. However, Daisuke's giggled proved him wrong. Suddenly, the heavy atmosphere lightened.

"WHAT!" Dark was so confused and bewildered. This was not him! The real kaitou Dark Mousy wasn't like this, the real kaitou was self-confident and cool!

Dark's puzzled look made Daisuke laugh even more followed by Satoshi's smile showing his perfect vampire-teeths. If it's possible, Dark blushed a little bit more seeing Satoshi smiling.

" Stop… what's so funny about me blushing?" Dark finally managed to say.

"It's not funny." Satoshi admitted, still smiling, "you just look quiet cute when you blush."

Dark looked down feeling his ears turning crimson, however, he opened his mouth to protest, but Daisuke cut him off.

"Yah! Satoshi's soooo right! You should blush more, Darkie! 3 you look so, cute, cute, cute! 3"

Dark felt his original-self taking over his body… _Cute? What do they mean by cu-_

"Cute ooooh yaaah! Soooo cuuuute Daaaark-sama! You are my prince!" Krad squealed in a girly voice, pretending to by a girl in love, "Daku-sama! Anata wa watashi no toteeeeemo KAWAIIIIII no ouji-sama desu! Daaaiiiisuki desuuu ! 3! (bashes eyelashes)" sparkle sparkle

Daisuke laughed madly, Satoshi tried to hide his mouth with his right hand, but unfortunately, a snort escaped his lips, Satoshi widened his eyes, just realizing that he was snorting for the first time is his life. Dark, on the other side, didn't think it was funny, he… well.. frankly, he totally flipped.

"CUUUTE! CUTE? What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about! You idiots! You morons! CUTE! I'm HOT! Not cute! I'm SEXY! Not cute! I'M FUCKING HOT 'n' SEXY! DON'T disgrace my beautifulness! My face is PERFECT, my body's perfect! My everything is PERFECT! My torso is yummilicious and delicious! My legs are dreamy! My hair is silky! My butt is sexy! My dick is bi- uhm.. whatever.. anyway. Girls (and boys) SCREAM for my body. So DON'T you DARE call me cute again! You can stick the "cuteness" up your own aaaaaarrrses! Fuck you! Biiiatches!"

"Kyaaah Dark!" Daisuke (affected by Dark's speech) whined, " Don't swear that much! You are hurting my virgin ears!"

"Don't worry…" Said Satoshi (unaffected) in a low husky voice.

"… You won't have "virgin" ears anymore when our vacation's over…" grinned Krad (unaffected) and blinked at Satoshi, who blinked back.

"CUUUUT!" Dark stared swiftly at Krad and Satoshi. He wasn't surprised that Krad was like that.. but Satoshi…? Dark wished he had gun so he could shoot both of them, "stop your paedophilic actions!"

"We're not paedophiles.. Daisuke's not a kid anymore… he's like.. what… 17?" Krad stated. _(A/N: Yes, I've decided to make them older "make them older" - wut? It sounds so immature! It's would be evil of me to make Daisuke have sex as a fourteen year old. And yes, I care about stuff like that!)_

"… and I'm only a year older than him…" Satoshi blinked slightly surprised, "You amuse me, Dark, I didn't know that your – cough damaged cough - brain contains words over ten letters. – And no," Satoshi said, as Dark opened his mouth, " Words like "yummilicious" doesn't count."

Krad and Daisuke sniggered.

Dark bit his tongue and flung himself on the backseat. _Those perverts really wanna fuck Daisuke. I won't be surprised if they rape him if Daisuke protests. No way am I gonna let them. Fucking molesters._

"Ooh..?" Krad exclaimed playfully, "I thought you were going back."

Dark ignored him and stared at Satoshi. "Go."

Satoshi started the engine and smiled a secret smile. _I knew it…Niah - Haha! _( - A/N: no, Sa-chan didn't say niah-haha, he just said "I knew it". I putted it there just to make you realize how funny it would be if Sa-chan really said/thought it… Niahaha!)

Daisuke yawned.

"Go to sleep Niwa-kun, it's takes about four hours to get there." Satoshi informed.

"What! Are you crazy! Why did you choose a hotel so far awa-"

"Shut up, Dark." Satoshi mumbled annoyed.

Dark didn't know why, but he really shut up. He glanced at Daisuke, who was already sleeping. He looked at Krad, who was also asleep. …_Those two really have something in common._ _Or.. no.. Krad is too homicidal. …Oh shit! I forgot! Krad is HOMICIDAL! I'm not only gonna prevent him from raping Daisuke, I have ta prevent him from killing him too! Oh My God! Why did I let Daisuke talk me into this!_

Dark lifted his head and watched Satoshi driving.

…_Hm…Well…Maybe this trip wouldn't be so boring after all…_

**Freaky:** SO? What dya think? I know everything is… quick… it's kinda confusing… and annoying… Oh wtf! I don't care! I'm too lazy to do something about it.. (I'm very lazy if you haven't noticed.. it took me like.. a long time to update!) But I still like this chappie. Eh hehe.

Oh ya, if you are slow (like me) then I will just tell you that this fan fiction is a bit… unusual. It will not end with what you expect (I think). But I hope it won't stop you from reading my future chappies! Smooch! If you do stop reading this, then it's kinda your own lost (okay, that was harsh).

**REMEMBER:**

**FREAKY LOVES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY READERS! XXXXXX! (YES! YOU TOO!)**

BGM: Linkin Park's Album "Hybrid Theory". (I've listened to the whole album three times in a row before I finished this chappie.. --)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.N.Angel. If I did, Risa would be killed in the first volume. – tortured to death… anyway, don't sue me. I'm (VERY) poor. (Ask my friend Alex! She'll eagerly confirm it!)

**Freaky**: Yay! My third chappie! Never wrote a fic with more than two chapters… (WELL.. I've only written one fic with two chapters… and one with one chapter. Since I've only written two fan fictions before this one )

anyway.. SHIT! this chapter is LONG! I didn't expect it to be THIS long! So reviews my precious readers! **_FREAKY LOVES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! XOXOXO_**

(Specially the ones who _write a comment_.. snigger.. )

**WARNINGS: **don't worry.. (or don't cry) this chappie is not very extreme. It just gets a bit erotic in the end

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"We're almost there…" Satoshi sighed; he was exhausted. Driving four hours in a role was not his cup of tea.

"Fuck." Came Dark's reply. Krad was asleep and he was hugging Dark so tightly that Dark couldn't breath, "Get the fuck off me you sluddy blond!"

"Mmmhmm…" Krad mumbled, "…Suke…"

"Suke?" Dark wondered out loud, "who's Suke?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Satoshi replied, "Just wake them the fuck up, we're there!"

"Okay, okay, whatever!" Dark muttered angrily, "geez… who pissed on your sugar today?"

Satoshi bit his lower lips. This has become a bad habit.

"… Don't fuck with me Dark Mousy."

"I would, if you weren't so bloody cold."

Satoshi's grip tightened on the steering wheel. He didn't say anything. There was awkward silence.

(Still silence)

"Arrrgh…" Daisuke groaned, "Are we there yet?"

Satoshi smiled slightly and said: "We are there now, Niwa-kun."

Daisuke's eyed lit up with excitement.

"Really!" He exclaimed, "Awesome!"

The blue-haired boy parked the car and Daisuke jumped out of the car.

"OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!" Daisuke screamed.

"What's going on?" Krad said, rubbing his eyes.

"We're there Krad." Dark said wryly, "it's really doesn't surprise me, that a dick-head like you didn't notice."

"Shuddup you man-whore!"

"What did you say you son of a goddamn bi-"

"Shut up both of you and get the fuck out of the car!" Satoshi snarled, this was really freaking him out. Being with two guys who were over 1000 years old but still were acting so immature is depressing.

The edge in Satoshi's voice made Dark and Krad flinch. They lowered their heads and walked out of the car like two young kids who just got scorned at by their mother.

However, when they look up and saw the environment around them, Satoshi was the last thing on their minds. Krad's jaws hit the ground with a _clonk_ sound, and Dark could not stop saying "Oh my fawking God." Again and again. Now they knew what Daisuke was screaming about…

The place was fabulous. The grand hotel was placed right on top of a cliff beside an amazingly greenish-blue ocean. The sand shined like the finest gold, sparkling like mad. Tropical exotic trees were surrounding the breath-taking hotel. It looked like a great mansion with over 100 rooms. The whole hotel was built of the whitest marble you'll ever see in your whole life, reflecting the sun, blinding the guys. Every room had a balcony decorated with wild roses.

Krad let out a joyful whoop.

They just saw hot babes (and guys snicker) sun bathing and swimming in the most showing bikinis (and bathing short.. snicker).

Dark grinned: "This place is seriously great! I think I fucking love you Satoshi!"

Satoshi stared at him coldly. Then he, too, stepped out of the car. He took out a pack of "Prince" cigarettes and putted one cigarette into his mouth. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a silver lighter with a black dragon motive on it. Krad turned his head and looked at Satoshi, Krad lifted his eyebrows and smiled.

"What?" Satoshi asked with the cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Nothing, just smiling…"

Krad turned around and began to walk over to the hotel. Dark and an overexcited Daisuke followed him.

Satoshi stayed and took a long drag of his cigarette. Of course, Satoshi knew what made Krad smile. The blue haired boy was, for the first time in his life, blushing. He exhaled.

"You think you fucking love me my shitty ass." Satoshi whispered after a while of silence. He licked his lips; he ruffled his hair and stretched his arms.

"Sexy…"

Satoshi glanced up and saw Dark grinning in front of him. Calmly, he said, "As if… "

"The idiots told me to get their baggage. I took a gigolo with me. Are you gonna help?"

Satoshi took another drag before throwing the half-finished cigarette on the ground. He stepped on it and nodded.

"Ya, sure, I can help."

The gigolo took Krad's and Daisuke's luggage, while Dark took his own suitcase. Satoshi took his Gucci suitcase and a smaller baggage. Dark glanced at it and asked, "What is that?"

"My laptop."

"Why do you have your laptop with you? Aren't you supposed to have fun and relax? You shouldn't be working…"

Satoshi stared at Dark with his nearly see-through blue eyes.

"I believe you are the person who knows about my work the most. Does your little brain really think that my co-workers can go on without my supervising?"

"True…" Dark said. Then he just remembered Satoshi's short remark about his brain, "Hey! Did you just say that I'm stupid?"

"Pffft... Let's just go…"

"… Whatever… Hey! I'll race you to the hotel!"

"Dream on."

"Aaaw, you're no fun.."

"Do I look like as if I care?"

"Bleeh… Meanie…"

"…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God… They are so sloooooooow! I wanna go to the beeaach!"

Krad smiled, despite Daisuke's age, Daisuke still acted like a kid, sometimes. They are sitting at the bar before checking in.

"I'm sure they'll come soon. Don't worry.."

Daisuke only shrugged. Krad took the cocktail he ordered and took a sip.

"Maybe they're having sex."

Krad spluttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Maybe they're having sex."_

Satoshi and Dark stopped dead. Then they heard the sound of someone spluttering. A while later they heard Krad gasping: "Wh-WHAT?"

Satoshi and Dark looked at each other with wide eyes. They were standing a few feet away from the entrance of the bar. Daisuke's voice echoed through the walls.

"I mean, maybe they both finally noticed how sexy they are and the power of lust took over them. Maybe they are eating each other alive just now. …In Hiwatari-kun's car."

"Wh-what... are you s-saying Dai…suke?"

Daisuke giggled: "Man… Hiwatari-kun's car is hot! If I'm gonna fuck anyone, then, I wanna do it in Hiwatari-kun's car…"

Krad was too stunned to say anything. Hearing Daisuke saying "fuck" and talk about his sex fantasies so openly was shocking. A second later, they heard a loud _dunk_ sound. Krad's senses came back. Daisuke was already out of the door, eager to see what's going on. Krad followed him. His eyes widened.

"DARK!" Daisuke shrieked.

Dark was lying on the floor, he was unconscious. Satoshi was bending down beside the body. He took Dark's pulse.

"DARK!" Daisuke yelled again, this time with tears in his eyes.

"He's okay Niwa-kun." Satoshi said with a weird, but still calm voice, "he will be fine very soon. He just fainted. I guess Dark was a bit shocked over the …uhm…stuff… you just said."

Daisuke blushed.

"You guys heard what I just said?" he whispered.

Guiltily, Satoshi nodded.

Dark slowly opened his eyes.

"Eh hehe. Cool! That's refreshing. Now you guys know the real me, I guess I don't have to hide it anymore. I'm kinda getting tired of being the "innocent" kid. I mean, I'm still cute and stuff, but now I can fuck around like a horny rabbit without feeling guilty." Daisuke grinned evilly.

Satoshi and Krad gaped. This was a completely new side of the ever-so cute Daisuke!

_Plop_! The guys looked down and saw Dark, again fainted.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What the hell is going on?_ Was the first thing Dark thought when his conscious returned. He groaned and yawned.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You are lying on your bed in your hotel room and you just fainted."

Dark groaned, flashbacks of what Daisuke said zoomed through his mind. He wanted to puke.

"Are you okay Dark? How do you feel?"

Dark froze. This voice. The ever-so calm and relaxed voice. It cannot be… Dark looked up and saw Satoshi sitting on a sofa nearby, reading a newspaper, drinking a dry martini with a green olive in it and smoking a cigarette. Dark smiled. He liked the view.

"Where's Daisuke and Krad?"

"I told then that you were not in a serious condition. Therefore, they are not worried. They went to eat lunch."

Dark hissed. _Stupid Daisuke. I'm your other half! You're suppose to care, no matter what! Oh well, might as well use this opportunity._

"Ouch!" Satoshi saw Dark winced.

"What?" Satoshi stood up immediately.

"Come over here Satoshi…" Dark wailed.

Satoshi got worried; he went over to the big king-sized bed.

"Bend down…" Dark said pleadingly.

Satoshi did.

"Clooooser." Dark wailed.

Satoshi did.

"Just slightly a bit closer." Dark whispered.

Satoshi did.

Now they were nearly nose to nose. They can hear the heart beat of each others hearts. Thump-thump…

Dark smirked. Swiftly he grabbed the collar of Satoshi's shirt, pulled him downwards and softly brushed over Satoshi's lips with his own. Satoshi's startled eyes went crystal blue, his pitch-black irises turned smaller.

Dark looked into Satoshi's eyes and Satoshi looked into Dark. Time flew by. None of them noticed.

Satoshi smiled. He crawled on the king-sized bed and looked at Dark seductively. Dark also smiled as Satoshi pinned him to the bed. Satoshi leaned down and joint his lips with Darks. Dark rolled over and kneeled over Satoshi, their lips still joint. Dark began to add the pressure between the lips. Satoshi slightly opened his mouth, wanting more, welcoming Dark's tongue in. Instinctively, Dark's thin and warm tongue entered Satoshi's mouth. Dark tasted a mixed taste of blueberry, alcohol and tobacco. It was delicious. Satoshi moaned, feeling his member harden. He smiled as he felt something hard between Dark's legs rubbing against his own. Dark pulled out of the kiss. Satoshi looked at him with longing eyes. Dark frowned.

"Weren't you aiming for Daisuke?"

Surprisingly, Satoshi chuckled.

"Who said I was aiming for Niwa-kun?"

Dark was still confused. Then he understood Satoshi's little game. Daisuke was only bait. Satoshi used Daisuke… So the person Satoshi was aiming for all the time was…

Dark sniggered.

"Damn you! I thought you like Daisuke for real! You even kissed him!"

"Would you come with us if I didn't kiss Niwa-kun?"

Dark paused. He was right. If Satoshi did not kiss Daisuke in car, Dark probably would not come with them. He also realized that he wasn't jealous of Satoshi… But Daisuke! Dark sniggered again. He began to nibble Satoshi's thin neck.

"You got me there, asshole…"

Satoshi grinned.

"I knoooow…"

Dark sucked and kissed Satoshi's neck. Then he began to kiss downwards… he traced his way down to Satoshi's nipples. He sucked, bit and licked until they went hard. Satoshi moaned louder, he never felt like this way before. He did it many times with Krad.. but still.. this is.. this is… He felt his dick hurting a lot, it wanted to get out of the tight pants and it was crying for satisfaction.

"Quick…"

Dark grinned.

"Did you say something?"

".. quick…"

"I can't hear you.."

"Dark! Please! I need it!"

"(bigger grin) that's better…"

Dark took his own pants off while unbuttoning Satoshi's with his teeth. Dark could feel the needs throbbing through his veins. Satoshi dug his hot sweaty hands in the sheets. Dark looked hungrily at Satoshi's hardened dick. He bent down and licked the top of the penis, knowing that it is the mostly sensitive place. Satoshi clenches his fists trying not to say anything. Dark widened his mouth sucked the hard member, more and more got into his mouth, he nearly reached the root. Satoshi did not say anything. Dark tried harder. He licked and bit the top again, then, he began to suck harder, so hard that it nearly hurt. Finally, Dark heard something. Satoshi whimpered and a silent scream escaped his sealed lips. Dark smirked. He saw the penis was still hard, but Dark knew that Satoshi was nearly there, he was ready to suck a bit more.

Then they heard a knock on the door. They froze.

"Daark! 3 How are you feeling?" Daisuke's voice sounded so annoying.

"Fuck off! I'm busy!" Dark yelled back.

"Oooh… Something I shouldn't be seeing? (giggles)"

"You heard him Niwa-kun! Please go!"

"Okay… fine Hiwatari-kun! I'll leave you guys alone… Oh ya by the way. Krad and I are going to the beach!"

"JUST GO!" Dark and Satoshi shouted at the same time.

When they listened to Daisuke's running sound faded away, Dark looked into Satoshi lust filled eyes.

"I guess you're still turned on…"

"No shit, Sherlock. Look at my dick and tell me that I'm not!"

Dark glanced and Satoshi's slightly weeping manhood. He grinned.

"You're already weeping? Aaw.. I'm disappointed… I thought that you could hold for much more…"Dark teased, causing Satoshi to show him a _very_ rude hand gesture.

Dark crackled: "Fuck, this is gonna be great!"

* * *

**Freaky: **Whoooot! what just happened there! DO I SMELL A LEMON COMING UP OR WHAT! ( **- OR shall I continue this lemon? – or just go straight on to what Dai-chan and Krad is doing?**) Anyway, I'm not good with lemons. So I hope you guys support me. I'm improving though… (Snigger) 

Anyway.. this fic is TWISTED! (If you havn't noticed.) AND YES! IT IS A DARKxSATOSHI fic! BEAT THAT! NIAHAHA! (evil laughter…)

Oh ya.. btw.. Sa-chan is a whoooore.. he's kissing everyone and having sex with everyone.. but I still luuuuuuuurv him! Smoooch! 3

**_REVIEWS! PLEASE! _**

**_FREAKY LOVES YOU and you.. and you.. (and you know it.. P)_**

BGM: Linkin Park (Meteora and Hybrid Theory) and D.N.Angel - Oringinal Soundtracks I


	4. Chapter 4

**Freaky**: I'm SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY for this late update! I know it's a lame excuse, but I've been so busy! I'm not really satisfied with this chapter though. Read, and judge yourself.This chapter is short... waaaah! I feel so guilty...oh, this isn't the satoxdark part, that will come in the next chapter... sniff... I'm so bad. but read, please. I promise, the next chapter will be a motherfucker-it-will-take-you-hundred-years-to-read-chapter!

**Enjoy!**

**warnings: naaaaw... just a sluddy red-head kinkilyrubbing suntan lotion on thegolden-eyed hottie.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Shall we sit here?" Daisuke chirped. He chose a more quiet area on the beach without so many people.

"Ya…" Krad said. The place was perfect. The golden sand was a fine as it looked like. Touching it was liking touching the softest silk. Krad took a handful of the beautiful sand, and just like water, the sand instantly slipped between his long, thin fingers and rejoined the rest of the glittering sand by the beach. Krad grinned and sighed, "This place is fucking great."

"I know." Daisuke said happily, "Hiwatari-kun is good at choosing good holiday spots."

"Hm… ya, well, I guess so. He knows this place pretty well, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saa-chan owns this place."

"What? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious you twit."

"(don't call me that) oooh… so cool. How can he afford this place?"

"Uh, well. He's rich. Obviously. Lemme see. Well… He gets quiet a lot for his work. Even though he has never caught the "target". Hm… Well, he's also damn famous for his paintings."

"Paintings?"

"Well, I guess you've never heard of him in the publicity. That's 'cause he has a secret identity. You know the painting the Queen of England bought last Wednesday for £420.000 at the International art auction?"

"WHAT! You mean the one with the little girl and the white rose? The one that got the prize ($16.000) for "the most detailed painting of the decade"? HIWATARI-KUN PAINTED THAT PAINTING?"

"Uh… I guess so."

"Oh! My! God! Even my (very criminal) parents (also hackers) didn't know that the artist was Hiwatari-kun. My mum babbled about that painting constantly after she saw it at the Royal Exhibition! She loved it."

"Hm. Well I guess Saa-chan's very talented."

"No shit!"

"Huh?"

"That guy's the best of the best! Seriously, I need his signature…"

"Uh… Daisuk-"

"I want him to sign it on my butt.. bwahaha."

"…" Krad didn't say anything. _Fuck, I seriously need to get used to this. That boy is killing me with he's small remarks. I'm gonna die in an early age… sob_

Daisuke took his bottle of Fanta and began to drink it. Krad found his pack of Japanese cigarettes and took one out. He lit it and hauled.

"…Krad?"

"Yes Daisuke?"

"Wanna swim with me?"

"Oh.. uuhm.. naah.. I don't like swimming. I think I'm gonna just stay here and lie in the sun. I need a good tan."

Daisuke shrugged, "I guess, suit yourself. I'm going to swim alone then."

Krad nodded. He wasn't listening very much. He was kneeling on towel, searching for the suntan lotion. He rummaged his sports bag he took with him. _Damn lotion. Where the fuck is it? Grumble grumble. …AH! _

Krad found the suntan lotion. He smiled cheekily and began to take his pants off.

"Shall I help you with the lotion?"

Krad glanced up. He stared.

Daisuke already took all his clothes off. The only thing he wore was a baggy pitch-black knee-length bathing trunks. It was somewhat loose. The trunks were hanging on Daisuke's waist. If the trunks were just a teeny bit more lower. Krad would have seen a very personal organ. Krad somehow wished that the trunks would fell off. Krad shut his eyes and shook his head.

_Don't think that way, you sick, sick mutt! He's Daisuke for fuck sake!_ Krad opened his eyes again. He groaned. Daisuke was still standing there looking at him with those big, ruby red innocent eyes.

Krad turned his head away. Nevertheless, he could not help noticing the muscles on Daisuke body. Krad knew that Daisuke was very athletic. But he never expected Daisuke's waist would be so… so… _so fucking hot! _Krad thought. Daisuke's six-pack was so perfect. It was not small so you don't see any, but it was not too big, so you'd think it's very gross either. Just perfect.

Krad could not bear it. He covered his eyes.

"Krad? Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, slightly concerned, "you're not sick are you?"

Krad widened his eyes.

"Wha- WHAT! No! NO! Of course not. I'm totally fine. I'm cool. Yeah.. uhm.. I'm very cool.. --…"

Daisuke smiled, "Okay, but do you want me to help you with the lotion?"

Krad felt his heart beating hard. _Say no! say no! say NO you fucking loser! _Krad bit his upper lip.

Krad opened his mouth, "Okay…"

_What! I said "say NO" Shit! Krad! You pervert! _Krad frowned _why am I talking to my self like this?_

"Awesome!" Daisuke grinned from ear to ear, "Hm.. Krad.."

"Ya?"

"Uhm.. well.. you better take your shirt off.. and.. uhm.. your trousers off, too. No offence, but you look quiet stupid with your pants half-way down…"

Krad looked down. _Oh ya.. I was taking my pants off, just before I looked up and saw the little sexy… piece of.. SHUT IT! STOP IT! AARGH!_

Krad made a grimace. He took off his shirt and his pants. Krad wore a tight.. _tight_ dark blue swimming trunk. He scratched his head nervously… _maybe I shouldn't have worn this swimming trunk…shit…_

Daisuke took the bottle of lotion and squeezed a bit out of the bottle.

"Hm, Krad. Can you lie down… on your towel… I think I'll start with your back."

Unconsciously, Krad's body (not mind) obeyed. Daisuke grinned, he kneeled beside Krad and gently put some lotion on Krad muscular back. Krad shivered… the lotion was so … cold. Then, two warm and soft hands touched his bare skin. Krad relaxed. _Mmmmhmmm… this …is …sooo… good…_ Krad smiled slightly, feeling Daisuke's gentle touch is… heaven. He felt Daisuke's skilful hands caressing his back, rubbing softly.. then a bit harder.. and then, softly again.

Wait.

Something was wrong… Krad felt a heavy, yet bearable weight, on his … on his… butt. Krad jerked up his head and looked confusedly around, wondering what was going on. He froze, Daisuke was sitting on him and staring back at him with those… _damn innocent eyes.. for fuck sake! _Krad thought, feeling his body soften up again.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Krad…" Daisuke said, "But I was sitting in a very bad position, if I keep sitting in that position and put lotion on you, I'll get a cramp. Can I sit here?"

Krad blushed…

"I… I guess…"

_Damn innocent fucking bitching shitty eyes…. How could I say no?_

Krad turned around and rested his head on his arms. He sighed. _As long as he doesn't move a lot, I'll be okay… _

Again, Krad felt the delicious pleasure caused by Daisuke's soothing hands. Daisuke took a bit more suntan lotion and began to rub Krad's neck. Krad grimaced.

"Am I hurting you Krad?"

"Wah-! Nonono! No… of course not."

_Grrr… Dammit.. I can't possibly tell him that he's making me feel… oh.. so… gooooooooooooood… Shit… I'm afraid.. that..that… _Krad couldn't control himself anymore, he squeezed his eyes shut. Even though he was biting his lips, a moan escaped from the corner of his mouth…

Daisuke heard the moaning. He smirked, "hehe…"

Krad was slightly shocked. _Did I just hear… What I thought I heard? Did he… just smirk?_

Daisuke stop the massage. He bent down. Krad felt his heart beat quickened. Daisuke was practically lying on top of Krad.

"Daisuke! What… what.. is go-"

"Shhhh…." Daisuke whispered softly, he pressed Krad down, even though he had a little body, he was still incredibly strong. Daisuke snickered and Krad gulped.

Krad felt a strange feeling creepy under his skin. His whole body was limp, he could feel the beads of sweat running rapidly down his head, krad opened his mouth and tried to breath, but his throat was so dry, that he was about to choke. He… was nervous..

_What.. what is going on? How can this little kid make me feel so… nervous? This person… this boy… he is a devil!_

Daisuke was still pinning him down. He licked a bead of sweat off Krad's back. Again, Krad squeezed his eyes shut…

"Did you know…" Daisuke bit Krad's ear, "That my trunks is the only material between you skin and my…"

Krad dug his fingers in the sand. He could feel it, he could feel a pressure slowly started to dig in he back. Daisuke's limp member was getting hard.

Krad could not speak… he felt hot. His face… his body… is sooo burning hot… (A/N: No you dimwit! It's not 'cause of the sun! Bleeeh!)

"You know…" Daisuke went on whispering, he softly pushed away some of the glittering golden hair on Krad's back, "I've always thought that you are… so... damn sexy…" Daisuke licked the backside of Krad's shoulder, then.. he began to suck a certain spot, just to the left under Krad's throat, he sucked harder, "I've always wanted you… Every time I see your body… I just... Want to…" Daisuke tightened his grip on Krad's arms, "…Eat you…" (A/N: Freaky stops typing, pauses, and breaths.)

Daisuke felt the body under him trembled. His eyes glinted.

Krad still didn't open his eyes. He could feel that his swimming trunk getting even more tight. _Shit.. shit.. noooo.. please... don't... don't…_

Too late, Krad knew that his penis already was erected. _Shit.. Ohmigod… fuckfuck…_

"Oooh…" Daisuke said playfully, "You're quit tense…"

Daisuke stood up and rolled Krad around. He looked at Krad's erection.

"Do you want me to… help you relax?" Daisuke touched Krad's hard member. Krad winced. The redhead gentled began to stroke Krad's penis. Krad looked at Daisuke, Daisuke's lustful eyes looked back at Krad's pleading eyes, "oh… so you do? ….Krad-sama?"

Krad swallowed some spite. He lifted his and stared at Daisuke. The golden haired angel turned his head away from Daisuke piercing gaze, Krad slowly nodded. Without a word, Daisuke took the bottle of suntan lotion, he squeezed some out and coated Krad's member with it. Daisuke took the hard member with his hand and began to help "relaxing" Krad…

…

* * *

**Freaky**: Sooooooo sorry for a this boring chapter! (DON'T KILL ME!) But still.. aren't you SHOCKED? DAISUKExKRAD! Daisuke is fucking a little devil! wow! such a sluddy cute piece of yummy ...yummy... ice-cream! (WOT!)I'm not sure if they are gonna be just sex-buddies or REAL lovers.. still confused.. anyway... a BETTER chapter will come soon... or you guys are gonna kill meeee Oh, the SatoxDark part is coming in the next chappie! Look forward to it! 

**LOVE YA!**

**NOTE:** I'm not going to continue the little handjob (sluddy)Daisuke is giving Satoshiin **this** fic, I'm gonna make a one-shot outta it... but here comes the fun part. This is a little competition, I'm going to send/give the one-shot to the person whocomes with a close guess to this question: **Satoshi has another big succesful job.. what is it?** (-hint-: It's has something to do with his intelligent brain...) (remember to write down your email!)


End file.
